


I Might End Up Dead

by troubledsouls



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, and Patrick's a little shit, and blurry has to control them, brendon can't calm himself, everyone's a demon, fun times, lo and behold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurryface, Music, and Gray are really just trying to live normal lives, at least as normal as they can get in high school. It's not really Blurryface's fault that he looks creepy 99% of the time and can see into other people's minds, it's not Music's fault his eyes flick to gold at the slightest bit of anger that can easily blossom into uncontrolled rage, and it's not Gray's fault that his human-looking form is so unstable he can't act normal. </p><p>AKA the demon trio high school au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdmedun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmedun/gifts).



> So first we got a bit of a prelude thing and then shit goes down
> 
> Idea credit to twin-skeletrick's ask to mikeypumpkinway on tumblr: high school demon trio tho. blurryface being the silent, creepy one who knows everything about everyone and would probably blackmail you. patrick being the one who'd beat up people if they were idiots, and demon brendon just being satan
> 
> might vary a bit idk

"Blurry!" Music called from across the house. 

"Dammit!" Blurry hissed, black fading back onto his hands. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I should be Patrick!" Music stepped into the room, eyes glowing gold and blood matting his hair and staining his clothes. 

"That's great, now let me try and assume a human-looking form without breaking concentration?" Blurry growled, blood red eyes glaring up at Music. 

"Gray is seriously having so much trouble, you should see him, he's still got his wings and his horns! He chose the name Brendon, how weird is that?" Music leaned against the doorway, blood fading, eyes turning a bright blue, clothes not torn. He pulled the hook off his arm stump and frowned at it. "Dunno what I'm gonna do about this."

"Remind me why we're going into high school again?" Blurry sighed, scratching his black-covered neck. 

"Satan thought we should learn how to be more like humans so we can corrupt them and whatnot." Music stuck the hook back on, blood fading back onto him, eyes remaining blue. "I think I need glasses, holy shit."

"I can just look into their minds, why actually go through hell on earth?" Blurry willed his eyes to a dark brown, picking a mirror up off the desk and looking in. It worked. 

"You just see their insecurities, their fears, what makes them sad, all of that jazz." Music yawned, eyes flashing gold. "Not what makes them happy, makes them smile, makes them truly tick."

Blurry's eyes suddenly went back to bright red. "Go get Gray."

"On it." Music pushed off the doorway and stepped out of the room. 

Blurry sighed, setting the mirror down and staring at his hands. The black slowly seemed to seep into his skin, leaving them pale like the rest of him.

"Yo, Blurry." That was Gray's voice. 

Blurry turned around. "Yeah?"

"Music said you wanted me?" Gray smiled, flashing long, sharp teeth. 

"You really need a stable human form, man." Blurry rubbed his eyes. His hands stayed pale. "Music's already got his down, the bastard, and I'm almost perfect with mine, but you..."

"Look, man, I'm the most changed from human, Music's the least." Gray said. "It makes sense I'd have the most trouble."

Blurry nodded. "Are my eyes brown?"

"The left one is." 

"Are you serious?"

"Nah, they both are, don't worry. It's just your neck you gotta worry about."

Blurry nodded. "Let me see your human form."

Gray closed his eyes. The pattern on his chest immediately began to sink into his skin, leaving his chest smooth. Next his chin pulled back in, appearing normal. His skin began to fade from gray into a pale color, his hair into a dark brown. 

Blurry raised an eyebrow once Gray opened his eyes. "Wings and spikes." 

"Shit." Gray shut his eyes again, and his wings dissipated into the air. Spikes began to shrink into his skin, and once he opened his eyes, they were brown. 

"Perfect!" Blurry grinned. 

"I don't think I can maintain this for eight hours." His right arm began to turn gray. 

"Practice. We go to school in a week." Blurry said. 

"Speaking of school, what's your name gonna be? Music chose Patrick Stump, that little shit. I have no idea how he's gonna make a left hand. I'm Brendon Urie, what are you?" Gray yawned, his teeth looking more normal. 

"I've always liked the name Tyler Joseph." Blurry said. 

Gray snorted. "White boy."

"Shut the fuck up. Now, I need to perfect my human form, so fuck off." Blurry picked up his mirror. 

"As you say, sir." Gray smirked, shutting the door behind him. 

He had a thing about closing doors, Blurry noted, before looking in the mirror and trying to make his neck turn pale instead of inky black.


	2. Chapter 2

It was extremely lucky that they shared all their classes. 

Well, it wasn't fully luck, they'd signed up for the same classes, same levels, but it was a bit of luck. 

Sophomore year, perfect for demons taking the appearance of 15 year olds. Of course, they were really much older than that, with Gray clocking in as youngest at 1,143, Music in the middle at 2,946, and Blurry, the oldest and the leader, at 84,620. 

Demons have been around longer than the bible, they just decided to congregate in hell once people came up with it, with their leader, Satan, the oldest demon. He was 12.8 billion years old, and he kinda scared Gray, who was still the youngest demon in existence. 

“Ugh, backpacks.” Gray muttered, staring at the offending object. 

“It's not that bad.” Music said, moving his shoulders to settle the straps of his backpack. 

“You don't have wings.” Gray mumbled. 

“Shut the fuck up and put on the goddamn backpack.” Blurry grumbled, hooking his hands under the straps of his own. 

“Remember, you gotta call me Patrick.” Music said, humming quietly under his breath. 

Gray swung the backpack on and grimaced. “I'm Brendon, Blurry’s Tyler.”

Blurry nodded. “Gray, can you keep your human form well enough yet?”

“Well enough.” Gray grumbled, constantly shifting the backpack. “Can't say my actions won't be that demon-like though. And you?”

“I'm okay. All pale skin here.” Blurry rubbed his eyes. “Dunno if the school allows hats, though.”

“They don't.” Music said. “I asked. I wanted to wear a fedora, to add to the human image.”

“Fuck.” Blurry tugged gently at the beanie on his head and winced. “Make this hair…”

After a moment Gray swiped a hand over Blurry’s head. “Feels like hair to me. It's all fluffy and stuff.”

“Shut up.” Blurry grumbled. “I like my beanie.”

“What were you originally, anyways? You were around before humans.” Gray tilted his head at Blurry. 

“We have to go to school. I'll show you when you get back.” Blurry shoved open the front door. “Come on.”

The walk to school was fairly uneventful, other than Gray’s near-constant complaining. Eventually Music’s eyes flashed gold and his hand projection began to waver, and he told Gray to “shut the fuck up or I will _make you_.”

That certainly shut him up. 

“Okay, we gotta check in at the office and get schedules, I think? I dunno how high schools work.” Blurry stared up at the building and all the kids around it.

Music sighed. “Let's just go in. We got info, right?”

“Gray ate it.”

“I did not!”

“I'm kidding.” Blurry smirked. “God, it's so difficult to stay out of their heads.” He gestured at all the humans.

“Let's just go in. What's our story.” Gray crossed his arms. 

“We came from homeschooling, so if we don't know how the system works that's explained away.” Blurry looked around, listening. “My voice is too low.”

“No shit.” Music said. 

Blurry cleared his throat. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Gray elbowed Blurry. “We should go in, looks like everyone else is.”

“Right, okay.” Blurry started walking forward, eyes locked on the door. 

Music sped up to walk beside Blurry. “You gonna be okay?”

“Maybe.” Blurry mumbled. “At least I'll be able to keep us from being bullied.”

“Blackmail?”

“You betcha.”

“Awesome.”

Gray bounded ahead and pulled open the door, beaming at Blurry. “Come on, you two.”

“Watch the teeth.” Blurry hissed at Gray as he entered the building. 

Gray brought a hand to his mouth. “Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

The first class was science, as noted by their schedules. Homeroom was the only thing that they didn't have together, as it was separated in alphabetical order. Was homeroom even a class? Blurry was confused. 

Blurry was, unfortunately, not seated next to Music or Gray, as the tables each only had two seats. The other two sat together, and Music was constantly elbowing Gray and telling him to fix some aspect of his appearance. 

A person with brilliant purple hair and a nose ring sat next to Blurry, giving him a nervous glance. Immediately Blurry phased into their head accidentally, and found out that their name was Josh Dun, they had social anxiety that made them almost unable to even say ‘here’ during roll call, they identified currently as male although he was beginning to question that, and-

Blurry pulled out of Josh’s head. 

“Hey.” Blurry said, smiling in what he hoped was a friendly way. 

Josh jumped and stared at Blurry. “Um.”

“My names Tyler. Tyler Joseph. What's yours?”

“J-Josh.”

“Nice to meet you.”

A soft blush worked its way across Josh’s cheeks, and he looked back down at the table. 

“Hello, class!” The teacher stood up from his desk. “I assume everyone is here? My name is Mr. Benham, and I'm your Biology teacher for this year.”

There were a few laughs from around the classroom. 

“Now, I'm gonna do roll call, so say here or some other variation of noise when I call your name. Melissa Adams!”

“Yo!”

“Evelyn Boyle!”

“Loud and clear!”

“Josh Dun!”

“Hi.”

“That was quiet.”

So it went down the list, everyone doing extremely interesting noises. Blurry opted for a yodel which Music and Gray tried to best and failed miserably. 

Once it got to the last person, something truly amazing happened. 

“Pete Wentz!”

Pete stood up, smirked, tilted his head back, and let out the loudest, most accurate raptor screech (there were raptor demons, trust him, Blurry knows when he hears a raptor screech) that Blurry had ever heard a human make. 

Everyone was quite impressed. 

“That was beautiful!” Mr. Benham exclaimed. “Come up here and get a sticker!”

Pete bowed to all the students and walked up to the front of the class, smiling. Blurry frowned, he was acting better than everyone else, that wouldn't do. He seemed the bully type. 

Blurry phased into his mind on purpose this time. 

Scared of losing his populairity because if he wasn't popular, he'd be endlessly ridiculed. 

No, that wasn't good enough. 

Nervous that he'd lose it if everyone found out he had bipolar disorder. 

Blurry smirked. 

“Dude.” Josh was staring at Blurry. “Your eyes…”

“Shit.” Blurry quickly put a hand over his eyes, willing them back to brown.

“What was that? Contacts?”

“Look, you better not tell anyone.” Blurry glared at Josh. “Or else.”

Josh's eyes widened in fear and he quickly looked away from Blurry. 

The day was going surprisingly well. 

Soon enough the class was over, Josh dashing away from Blurry right as the bell rang. 

“You sure spooked that kid.” Music commented. 

“My eyes dropped for a sec. I threatened him. Nothing specific, but I'm sure I could dig up a bunch on him. I already got something on Pete.” Blurry said, glancing down at his schedule. “Room 205.”

“Pete seems like an asshole.” Gray commented. 

“I think it's for image.” Blurry replied, leading the other two into their next class. 

“Ugh. English.” Gray groaned. 

“It's not that bad.” Music said. 

“Your first language wasn't Latin.”

“Yours wasn't Egyptian.”

“Yours weren't the growls of wolves and the screeches of birds, so stop complaining.” Blurry stopped the fight immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY THIS HAS BEEN TOO LONG BUT SOMEONE DREW ART FOR THIS AND I GOT INSPIRED TOMWRITE A LITTLE AND ILL TRY TO WRITE MORÉ TO MAKE UP FOR THIS SHORTNESS BUT HOLY CRAP SO UM HERES THE ART <http://lightofmylife-joshsun.tumblr.com/post/138408264265/plasma-with-fangs-really-liked-ur-fic-i-might> IM IN LOVE

In English, the teacher sat them in alphabetical order, which mean Gray and Music got to sit near each other and Blurry had to sit beside what was possibly the most annoying human being in existence: Andy Hurley.

He was annoying because he didn't talk, just nodded at Blurry when he sat down, and he must've known how to keep people out of his head because Blurry couldn't get anything on him. 

Ugh. Annoying. 

The only people he knew that could block their minds were witches, and the only things that couldn't get anything into their minds (because they didn't have any) were ghosts, and to a similar extent, zombies. 

Andy wasn't a ghost. Or a zombie. So he was a witch. 

The thought was not very comforting to Blurry. In fact…

Andy placed a folded sheet of paper onto Blurry’s desk without removing his focus from the teacher. 

Blurry opened it and read the words that were in a surprisingly neat handwriting, for a witch. 

‘I'm assuming nobody else can see your true forms. Didn't know demons were interested in this school.’

Blurry suppressed a frustrated growl. They didn't really have any luck if there were witches in this school. 

More words appeared on the paper once Blurry looked back at it. Damn those witches. 

‘Alex Gaskarth, Ashley Frangipane, Joe Trohman, and Gerard Way.’

Blurry gave Andy a confused look, and then more words appeared on the paper. 

‘Other witches.’

Damn. Five witches in the same school?

Maybe Satan had a different reason for sending them here then just learning how to act more human-like for all that corruption stuff. 

Shit. 

“Um, there are witches in this school.” Blurry told Music and Gray once the class was over. 

“Oh fuck.” Gray whispered, the color he was named for beginning to creep up his neck. 

“Watch it!” Music hissed, checking his schedule. “Okay, room 125, history. Let's get going and talk about this on the way.”


End file.
